christmas at jackie's
by xBadwolfx
Summary: What it says on the tin Rose and The Doctor join Jackie for Christmas! i wrote sometime near christmas and never got round to posting it but nevemind please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (cries)

A.N: hope you like it will update soon

A.N: please review

The Doctor had once told Rose:

"Be careful what you wish for - it might come true."

Now, he knew he'd told her that. He remembered he'd told her that. Moreover, he could vividly recall the consequences of telling her that. However, his one objective now was to keep Rose happy - keep that sparkle in her eyes that made his stomach fill with butterflies when they caught one another's gaze. Hence the reason they were heading home for Christmas - well, back to London, to be exact. Not that Rose could keep track of her own timeline anymore - it was more when Jackie phoned and started bawling that she wanted 'her baby home for Christmas. And.. Well.. Yeah. He can come too if he wants to.' 

Rose had insisted going back for Christmas Eve.

"Well, you didn't get the whole experience last time, with you having just regenerated and everything."

"Thank you, Rose. I did remember that."

"Let's just hope there aren't any killer Christmas trees this time,"

"Or Sycorax?"

"Or Sycorax."

"No aliens whatsoever?"

"No kind of invasion at all."

"Aw, take all the fun out of it, why don't you…"

After the obligatory hugs and stuff, The Doctor, Rose and Jackie sat awhile in the living room.

"I hope you've eaten," Jackie told them, "'Cos I had something with the girls earlier on. "

"We're fine, Mum."

"So," The Doctor butted in. "What do the Tyler girls do on Christmas Eve?"

"You mean, when we're not fighting an alien invasion?"

"We've just had that conversation, Mum. There's gonna be no aliens this year."

"Hah! So you say. But trouble follows the two of you around."

"Jackie-" The Doctor raised his hand. "As far as I'm aware, there will be no trouble this year."

"Really? Checked, have ya?" she asked. The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Erm.. If you like."

"Well, we'll have a few drinks here (surprise surprise, thought Rose), then we'll go to the Watchnight Service at around 11:30."

"Never figured you for a church-goer, Jackie - no offence."

"It's Christmas, isn't it?" she shrugged, as if that were a valid reason and explanation.

"I'm gonna have a shower," Rose announced. "Now," she began, as if she were addressing two naughty children. "I'm gonna be out of the room for about half-an-hour. Try not to kill each other, and maybe even be civil, yeah?"

"We'll be on our best behaviour," The Doctor answered, nodding. "Right," said Rose, and made for the bathroom.

A minute passed. Another minute passed. Both were wondering just what the hell they could talk about. Then Jackie started - on the one subject they both had in common.

"Rose looks a bit thin. Is she eating?"

"Mm? Oh, yes."

"I mean eating - not chips every night."

"Jackie - she gets the required nutrition. I wouldn't have it any other way. I like my food myself."

"Yeah," Jackie murmured. "You look a bit thin too. Are you sure you're both eating?" This is new, The Doctor thought. Usually her concern didn't stretch further than Rose.

"We're both fine, Jackie," he assured her. "Honestly. What you saw last year was.. a one off. Sort of." Finally Jackie nodded, and seemed satisfied. 

"What about that drink, then?" she said, suddenly bolting up from her chair. "I got a few bottles in…"

"Jackie, really. I don't think-"

"What? Oh, sorry. Do you not drink, then?"

"It doesn't do me any harm - it just doesn't have any effect, that's all." Jackie burst out laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry - it's just that, if I had a pound for every time I've heard that down the pub. 'Oh, I can hold my drink. Oh, it doesn't affect me'. An hour or two later, they're usually under the table."

"Jackie, I can assure you - it's my physiology. Alcohol has no effect."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see about that…" The Doctor watched in bemusement, as Jackie poured a large measure of a clear liquid - presumably vodka. She handed it to him, and he decided to take Rose's order to heart. He'd be nice to Jackie.

"Why Jackie - I do believe you're trying to get me drunk!" Jackie smiled the smile of the smug, and clinked glasses with The Doctor.

"Cheers!" They said, in unison. He surmised that Jackie had made a bit of a start on the bottle before he and Rose had arrived. Suddenly, a cloud passed over her face.

"Pete used to love Christmas," she blurted out. "He was like a big kid. Loved his toys." The smug smile had turned sad.

"I… erm.."

"What?"

"I was just going to say… I've met Pete, Jackie. He was a good guy." Jackie let this information sink in, and she nodded.

"So, it's true then. Rose has met her Dad."

"She asked me to take her back."

"Meant a lot to her. She told me."

"Yeah - I know." Silence for a moment or two, then Jackie opened her mouth to speak - and The Doctor knew what was coming. "Jackie - I know what you're gonna ask. Please don't."

"But -"

"You don't know the full story - and I'm not gonna get into it now. Just understand - it's a bad idea."

"At least have a think about it - please.." she added, softly. The Doctor swallowed.

"I'll think about it," he relented. 

"I miss him."

"I know."

"When did you see him?"

"When Stuart and Sarah got married."

"The.. the day he died…"

"Jackie.. don't do this. Rose has come home to spend Christmas with you. Let it be happy - for her?" Jackie blinked back tears, and nodded. Without warning, she downed the contents of her glass.

"I think I'm winning," she smiled.

"Hey - when did it turn into a drinking competition?" Jackie just grinned, and refilled her glass.

About twenty minutes later, Rose left the bathroon, clad in her fluffy bathrobe.

"How are we getting on then-" She cut off sharply, as she surveyed the scene before her. Jackie was sprawled half on - half off the chair next to the tv, singing 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' softly to herself. The Doctor was half sitting - half lying on the floor, from where he'd slid off the couch, and appeared to be conducting Jackie's efforts.

"What the hell's going on here?" Rose exclaimed. At Rose's voice, The Doctor turned his head, and winked at her. Rose could see he was completely… sober, and knelt down beside him. "Er.. What's goin' on?"

"Jackie wanted to try and get me drunk," he whispered.

"So?" Rose shrugged, not understanding. "You can't get drunk."

"Yeah - I tried to tell her. She thinks she's won. And she's happy." Rose finally caught on, and smiled.

"Well, that's great," Rose told him. "But we're supposed to be at the church in a little over two hours. Can you help me get her sober as quickly as you got her drunk?"

"Erm…"

"I'll put the coffee on," smiled Rose, rolling her eyes. Hesitating before she got up from her knees, she leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"For making Mum happy," she smiled. "For making me happy." She grinned at him, and then got up and made for the kitchen. The Doctor touched his cheek where her lips had connected, and smiled. Then he realised that Jackie had moved on to 'Frosty the Snowman', and he got up from the floor.

"Come on, Jackie. Enough's enough. Let's get you up and moving."

"Fffffffffffrroooooostyyyyyyyyyyy.."

"Rose?! Hurry up with that coffee, will you??!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: so what you think then

A.N: should post next chapter sometime today


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: rose meets an old friend at the church

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie bravely walked into the church, one foot in front of the other - ably supported on either side by The Doctor and Rose.

"Made it," said The Doctor, quietly. "I think we're okay now."

"Yeah - just don't breathe on anyone, Mum," whispered Rose. The three of them slid into the nearest pew, and sat down. The Doctor took a chance to glance around the building. At first, he was afraid that it would be the same church that Stuart and Sarah got married in. He wouldn't have gone there - too many bad memories, and ghosts - literally. However, he'd been relieved when they'd headed for a different part of town.

The organist was softly playing some Christmas carols; there was the buzz of excited conversation in the air. Further down, towards the altar, a rather large Christmas tree twinkled its' lights at the assembled congregation. The place felt warm and safe. The Doctor smiled, and turned his attention back to Rose just at the same time she turned her head in his direction. They caught one another's eye, and he grinned. Rose blushed, and looked bashfully away. This made him smile even more. Just then, another woman pushed in beside them.

"Sorry I'm late-" she began, then broke off quickly, her eyes falling on Rose. "Rose! Jackie never told me you were coming home!"

"She didn't know," countered Rose. "Hi, Bev. Good to see ya." Rose gave Jackie's oldest friend a hug, and cleared her throat. "Bev, this is John." She turned to The Doctor. "This is Bev - Mum's oldest mate."

"Less of the old, thanks!" exclaimed Bev, then clamped a hand over her mouth when she realised she'd shouted. "Good to meet you, John. I'd like to be able to say Jackie's told me a lot about you.. but actually she's told me sod all." She held out her hand, and The Doctor shook it, warmly.

"Pleased to meet you," he told her. "And I'm not surprised Jackie hasn't said too much about me. Between you and me," he added, conspiratorially, "she and I got off on the wrong foot. I'm hoping to change that." Bev looked him up and down.

"Mm.. I dunno. What's not to like?!" The Doctor looked over at Rose, as if to say 'oh god, not another one.'

"I think we'd better take our seats, Bev," Rose told her. "I think it's gonna kick off any second." They all sat down. Bev looked round at Jackie.

"What's up with her?" she asked Rose.

"About half a bottle of vodka and god knows what else," whispered Rose. "That's what's up with her."

"Right," said Bev. "Let me in beside her, then. You go in beside John." Some shuffling and standing on toes later, and everything was sorted. Jackie was almost asleep on Bev's shoulder, and The Doctor and Rose were sitting side by side. The Vicar took his place at the front of the Church, and silence descended.

"Welcome, everyone. We haven't actually got a white Christmas this year, but it is rather cold. So, thank you all very much for coming along tonight. Let's begin with no. 7 on your carol sheet, 'See In Yonder Manger Low.'"

After the organist's introduction, everyone got to their feet - even Jackie, with a lot of help from Bev. The Doctor and Rose stood, and he held up the carol sheet they both shared. Rose suddenly felt very warm, and very happy. When she felt for and took his hand, he turned his head to look at her - and for a moment, they were lost in one another's eyes. Rose felt so happy, she thought she might burst.

There were several Bible readings (to which, The Doctor kept commenting: 'Yeah - that's what happened - I was there') and more carols. Just before midnight, they sang 'O Come All Ye Faithful', coming in with 'Yea, Lord - we greet Thee, born this happy morning," just on the stroke of midnight. As the sound of the organ died away, the Vicar announced that it was now Christmas Day, and urged everyone to shake hands with the person next to them. Rose turned her head to look into The Doctor's face.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Rose," he returned, gazing at her. They both smiled.

A couple more carols later, the Vicar brought the service to a close in prayer. As the congregation broke up and began to file out, Bev helped Jackie to her feet.

"I can move," Jackie complained. "I'm not totally incapable." The Doctor's grin grew wider.

"Merry Christmas, Jackie." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. That woke her up.

"It's you," she uttered, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah, Jackie - it's me," he nodded. "It was me two hours ago, and it's still me now." He turned to Rose. "Better not tempt fate though," he whispered. "A lot can change in two hours…" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Come on - we'd better get her home."

"Oh, look - give us your keys - I'll take her home," offered Bev.

"You sure?" asked Rose.

"Yeah - you and John, erm.." she coughed. ".. take a walk in the moonlight, or something.."

"I really should make sure she's okay.." started Rose. The Doctor fished in Rose's pocket, and pulled out her front door key.

"There ya go," he said, tossing it to Bev. "So long as you're sure, we might just take the scenic route."

"Take as long as you like," Bev told them.

"Don't I get a say in this?" demanded Rose.

"No!" replied The Doctor and Bev, in unison. Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I surrender." The Doctor offered his arm, and she took it. They made for the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: I only saved the fist few chapters of this so I'm now having to write them all out again.

A.N: might take longer for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: thanks to all those who have reviewed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streetlights blinked through the trees, creating sparkle of their own. The air's chill made Rose and The Doctor's breath come out in puffs of white cloud. Her arm was linked through his ,and she leant against him as they walked.

"Nice service," he murmured. Rose nodded.

"Mm-mm."

"Why did you introduce me as John?"

"That's your alias, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but she's Jackie's friend. Why not introduce me as The Doctor?"

"She's also 'Radio Bev'," Rose informed him. "She'd have it all round the city in no time flat what you're about. Just saving us hassle." The Doctor picked up on the ever-so-subtle use of 'us', but ignored it.

"Do you know - I've been plenty places…"

"No argument there."

"Yes, but.. despite having seen all those places, I can safely say Earth looks more beautiful than all of them tonight."

"You flatterer, you. Christmas does that. Makes everything pretty - and not just physically. Psychologically too."

"What d'you mean?"

"It's the ultimate feel-good factor. I mean, the basic premise of Christmas, the basic message, is peace and goodwill, love and harmony. That's good, isn't it? A good feeling?"

"You bet," he told her. She took a couple of steps more, before she realised he'd stopped walking. "Rose…"

"Yeah?" The action of him stopping had swung her round in front of him. Looking down at her, he spoke.

"You're right. I've been feeling a lot of things lately - and a lot of new stuff tonight. I'm all for peace and harmony."

"Good."

"Your eyes are shining."

"Yours too.."

Reaching out, he lightly glanced his fingertips across her cheekbone. Trembling at his touch, Rose reached up and mirrored the movement. He traced the outline of her mouth with his finger, then dipped his head to capture her lips with his. Anticipating his descent, her eyelids fluttered closed. The kiss wasn't awkward, but was almost shy - until Rose slid her arms around his neck and drew him to her. His body melted at her contact. 

After what could've been eons later, they parted.

"Can I confess something to you?"

"'Course ya can."

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." Rose grinned.

"Why did ya wait so long, then?!" He sighed.

"Oh, I dunno." He paused. "Well, yeah, I do. Our friendship means everything to me, Rose. I'd never want to do anything to harm that."

"So what changed?"

"I don't just see you as a friend anymore." He swallowed. "I.. I love you. I mean - what I wanted to say - oh god, now I'm buggering this up.." He ran a hand through his hair in his nervousness. "God, I'm forever talking - can't shut me up at times. Then I trip up on the one thing that's most important to me.." She placed a finger on his lips to shush him. Shaking her head, she told him:

"You're not buggering anything up - it's perfect." She smiled. "I love you too." He smiled behind her finger. "Your lips are cold again," she observed.

"Better heat them up, then…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: update soon!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giggling like the two sweethearts in love that they were, The Doctor and Rose tried to navigate the steps up to the flat, while never letting go of one another's arm. When they got to the front door, The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist and spun her round. Together, they gazed upwards and out at the stars. As Rose snuggled back against him, The Doctor tightened his arms around her.

"D'you feel it?" he whispered. After a moment or two, she answered.

"Yeah. The feeling like… everything's new."

"That's it." 

It wasn't going to be easy, he knew. There were going to be problems. But then - all relationships had their problems, he reasoned. And what he felt for Rose… well, it had hit him with the force of a ten ton truck. He wasn't about to deny it - and he certainly wasn't going to spoil this night by discussing something as trivial as practicalities. Rose shivered.

"You cold?" he asked, in concern.

"Nope," she replied. He rested his head on her shoulder, brushed her cheek with his own - and felt it chill.

"You're a bad liar, Rose." She smiled. "Come on - as romantic as this is, let's get you inside. It's freezing out here."

As they entered the flat, they saw soft light from Jackie's bedroom. Rose tiptoed in, while The Doctor stood in the doorway. Jackie was in bed, and out for the count. Rose smiled at her, then leant over and kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," she whispered, then switched off her bedside lamp. As Rose left the room, The Doctor closed the door quietly behind her - and they both went into the living room.

It was The Doctor who noticed the note on the table. He picked it up, and read it aloud to Rose.

"' Hi Rose. Your Mum's sleeping it off - there's probably no danger of her waking 'til morning. Hope you and John had a nice walk - by the way, well done - he's fit! Have a great Christmas. Cheers, Bev.'"

"Gimme that!" exclaimed Rose, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "It does not say that!"

"Er, I think you'll find it does," he told her - all the while trying to keep it out of her reach by holding it above her head. Rose showed an impressive amount of leg-muscle power, by literally leaping up and snatching it from his hand. He caught her before she reached the floor.

"Put me down - put me down!" she squealed - shushing herself when she remembered Jackie asleep.

"Ok," he replied, but moved over to the couch first. When he sat down, she ended up sitting in his lap. The air in the room changed, and his eyes darkened. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her - and she very willingly responded. The temperature rocketed to such an extent that Rose almost forgot it was Christmas - they could've been on some little holiday planet just southwest of the sun. It was only when his lips broke away, and started a journey down her neck and further south that she was jolted back to the here and now.

"We can't," she protested, pulling away.

"Why not?" he asked. "Jackie's asleep…"

"I thought you said you weren't human," smiled Rose. "'Cos, from where I'm sitting, that was a line that comes from a typical man!"

"Well, I'm half human," he reminded her.

"Doesn't matter. We can't. Doesn't feel right. Not here."

"Tardis then?"

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?!"

"No…" He searched for a response that would achieve the desired result, without making him sound like a sex-maniac. "Just wanna be close to you, that's all," was what he came up with - failing miserably on both counts.

"I don't wanna go to the Tardis. If Mum wakes up, she'll think we've gone again - and it'll spoil everything. We'll just have to wait." The Doctor made a noise like a strangled cat.

"Rose…." She smiled.

"It'll just be something to look forward to. Please. Do this for me?" He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"We-ell, okay," he relented. "But if I hear you telling her we're staying for New Year, you are so dumped.."

"Oh, don't you worry - if she's lucky, I might just make it past Boxing Day…" With that, she claimed his lips again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: thanks all those who have reviewed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

jackie stretched and yawned. Suddenly, it hit her - it was Christmas Day! And even better than that, Rose was home! Excitedly, and rather quickly (despite her alcohol consumption the night before) she got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. Not that she remembered getting into her jim-jams.. But, what the hell, she shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time…

Quietly, she padded through to the living room - only to find two rather tired-looking bundles wrapped around one another on the couch, under a blanket. Smiling, she went through to the kitchen to put the coffee on.

With his superior hearing (that he boasted of to Rose, often), the click of the kettle switch woke The Doctor first. Sleepily, he glanced down at the head on his shoulder - and smiled to himself as he took in how peaceful Rose looked when she was asleep. Beautiful all the time, but… peaceful _and_ beautiful… well, that was a winning combination. It hit him with the force of a ten-ton truck that he was half lying here, with his arms around Rose, and Jackie was in the kitchen. As gently as he could (so's not to wake Rose), but as quickly as he could to avoid another slap, he extricated himself from Rose's embrace. Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning!" he said brightly, belying the nervousness he felt. Jackie kept her back to him, spooning sugar into her mug.

"Rose didn't make it to bed, then?" Hell, he thought. Straight for the jugular.

"Erm, no. We-_She_ was really tired…"

"And you thought she'd sleep better there than in her own bed, did you?" Jackie's tone was firm. _No, her own bed's in the Tardis,_ he wanted to scream.

"Em… Jackie… I.. um.." The heaving movement of Jackie's shoulders finally gave her away, and she turned around. Grinning from ear to ear, she just told him:

"You are _so_ gullible."

"Erm.. I.." He let out a sigh of relief that Jackie didn't want to kill him, and she creased up.

"Your face…!"

"Feeling better, are we?" he asked.

"Totally. Haven't felt as good as this in _years_," she assured him. "It's Christmas, innit?!" The Doctor just smiled and shook his head.

"Jackie…" He still felt as if he had to say something.

"No." He looked at her in confusion. "I don't want to hear it." A worried look must have crossed his face again. "No, it's not that; it's just, if there's anything to tell me, I need to hear it from Rose. Not that I have a problem if there _is_ anything to tell me. I just need to hear it from her." He still looked uneasy. "Don't look so worried," she told him. "Really. It's just a mother-daughter thing; a thing we do. Okay?"

"Okay, Jackie."

"And, you're not so bad, really. I mean, if Rose likes you, you must be okay."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence..!"

"I mean it," she protested. "Every time I see Rose now - not as often as I'd like, granted - she seems to have grown as a person. You're good for her."

"Thanks, Jackie." He genuinely grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. Rose, who'd awoken in the living room, grinned too as she'd overheard every word. She'd been a bit anxious about telling Jackie, but now maybe it would be a lot easier.

"Now - on to the really important stuff - how good a cook are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the Christmas dinner won't cook itself now, will it? Or do you still not do domestic?!"

"Jackie - believe me. You don't know what you're letting yourself in for." 

"Like _chips_ for Christmas dinner, do you?" He heard the threat in her voice.

"On the other hand, who am I to say no to the woman who saved my life with a cup of tea?!" he smiled.

"Brilliant - you're on veg."

"What?"

"Well, it's either that, or stuffing. How well do you _stuff_?!"

"About as well as he does veg, Mum," Rose cut in. "Don't worry, I'll help him." She came right into the kitchen. "Morning." She gave Jackie a hug.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Rose greeted The Doctor with all the awkwardness of the newly in love who can't be open about it in front of other people.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning." Jackie rolled her eyes. "So - you're going to help me with the veg, are you?" he asked.

"Well, not right away, obviously."

"Why not?" Rose broke into a huge grin.

"'Cos Santa's been!" she exclaimed, and dashed back through to the Christmas Tree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N not many chapters left!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: chapter 6!!!!!!!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackie sat in front of the telly with a glass of wine, after Rose had nearly given The Doctor a heart attack by saying they'd take care of Christmas dinner. The Doctor was out of sight of the serving hatch, and for the _fourth_ time, he drew his toe (no shoes on) right up Rose's leg and under her skirt. Again, for the _fourth_ time, Rose giggled uncontrollably. Jackie smiled. Without removing her eyes from the tv screen, she shouted:

"What's going on in there?!" Which was a bit redundant, really. All three of them knew damn fine what was _going on in there_.

"Stop it!" Rose hissed at The Doctor, smiling.

"Why?" he asked. She moved over to the sink to wash her hands. He came up behind her, slid his arms round her waist, and whispered in her ear: "Why should I stop it, when all I want to do is carry you off to the Tardis and have my wicked way with you?!"

"All good things come to those who wait," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but _how long_?!" He was making the noise like the strangled cat again.

"Down, boy. And here I was thinking that Time Lords had self-control."

"Yeah, but the rest of the Time Lords didn't have _you_," he said, pointedly. Rose was happy. It was the first time in all the time she'd known him, that he'd mentioned his race and not sounded melancholy about it.

"You'll be fine," she assured him. "Rest of today, maybe tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow evening, we're back in the Tardis - or I may not be responsible for my actions."

"Is that a threat, my dear Doctor?!" She'd turned in his arms, and now looked him straight in the eye.

"My Darling Rose… it's a _promise_." They both grinned.

Sometime later, The Doctor finished laying the table. Rose was putting the finishing touches to the dessert.

"That's it," she said, triumphantly. "Go and see if you can get her off the phone, will ya?" He responded by sticking his finger into the cream for the trifle, and licking his finger clean. Upon realising what he'd done, he looked at Rose, sheepishly. "See," she began. "There was a time when that would have niggled at me."

"And now?"

"Well, I think now that an oral-fixation could come in handy." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Go and get Mum," she laughed. He nodded, and disappeared through to Jackie's room. Truth be told, the waiting was getting to Rose as well - she was just better at hiding it.

A few moments later, The Doctor came back - Jackie following behind. And she was _still_ on the phone.

"I know, I know," she was saying. "But, Bev… the thing is-"

"Hang up, Mum," Rose told her. "Dinner is served."

"Oh, okay. Listen, Bev… gotta go. See ya tomorrow, yeah? Okay. 'Bye." She clicked the phone off, and laid the receiver down.

"Tomorrow?" asked Rose.

"Bev's having a party," explained Jackie. "You're both invited too, by the way."

"Oh, erm… Mum.. you see… thing is…"

"You've gotta go," sighed Jackie, "I know." Rose swallowed. "Oh, well. Better make the most of tonight then, hadn't I?" she asked, suddenly brightening. _Well done, Jackie. That's the spirit_, thought The Doctor.

The dinner was passing without incident, and Rose was finally starting to relax… until she felt a familiar toe stroke her ankle. Her head came up like a shot, to find The Doctor paying an extraordinary amount of attention to his trifle. Determined to teach him a lesson, she subtly moved her foot out of the way. Suddenly Jackie exclaimed:

"What's that? Has next door's cat got in again? I'm sure I felt something brush my leg just then."

The Doctor choked on his trifle, and Rose had to slap his back a couple of times to help him. He looked up, tears in his eyes from choking. His mouth said:

"Thanks, Rose." His eyes said: "_You wait. You just wait. I **will** get you back for that, make no mistake."_ Rose just smiled at him.

"Well, thanks, the two of you. That's the best meal I've had in ages," Jackie told them.

"You're welcome," The Doctor told her. "Although, if that _is_ the best meal you've had in ages.. you ought to do something about your eating habits." Rose play-punched him on the arm.

"Let's go sit down," said Jackie. "Got something I want to tell you both." The Doctor looked over at Rose, who shrugged. Rose and The Doctor flopped down on the couch, while Jackie took the chair. "Now - I'm really glad you both came home for Christmas. And I mean both of you." She turned to The Doctor. "Are far as I'm concerned, you're part of the family now."

"Aw, Jackie.." managed The Doctor, in genuine surprise. "Thank you."

"Well, you are," she said. "And, 'cos of that, I've got one more present for each of you…" Getting up, she went into the cupboard beside the tv.

"There's only so many pairs of socks a guy needs, you know.." Rose punched him again, and he feigned pain. Jackie came back over, and handed the both of them a small package each, wrapped in Christmas paper. Almost nervously, she sat back down. Taking his cue from Rose, who'd already started ripping the paper off, The Doctor started to unwrap his gift. Rose opened the box.

"A key ring?" she asked, puzzled. "It's very nice Mum, but-" The Doctor gasped.

"Look at it more closely, Rose," he said. She lifted it from the box. Silver ring, silver chain… a holographic silver fob in the shape of a circle. Engraved…

"'Rose - Be Safe, be happy, and look after The Doctor - always. Love, Mum,'" Rose read. Lifting it up, the colours from the tree lights bounced off it, and it sparkled. "Wow," she breathed. Looking over at The Doctor's, she read it too: "'Doctor - Be safe, be happy, and look after Rose - always. Love Jackie.'" Rose looked over at Jackie.

"Well - I reckoned that the Tardis key would be something you'd both keep on you at all times. So there's some key chains to keep 'em on. Just like a good luck charm - and I feel a bit better knowing you've got them with you all the time." The lack of response worried her. "I've done the wrong thing - I knew it. Feel stupid now.." The Doctor swallowed, and got to his feet.

"Jackie.." Jackie also stood. "You are _amazing_. I am going to treasure this. Thank you.." To Rose's utter astonishment, he stepped over and enveloped Jackie in a hug. Wiping tears from her eyes, Rose went over and hugged the two people who meant more to her than anyone else - ever.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: might be able to finish it tomorrow. (hopefully)


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A.N: thanks to all you reviewers

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later, Jackie decided that she wanted a bit of a dance. She'd had a few by then.

"One problem, Mum," Rose informed her,

"What's that, Sweetheart?"

"There's only three of us - not enough for a conga!"

"You're _definitely_ not too old for a slap," Jackie told her, while she pressed buttons on the cd player. Next thing they all knew, Kylie was blaring through the flat. Jackie started dancing, and singing along to the music. "Na na na, na na na na na.. Can't get you out of my head…" Rose laughed at her, and turned to face The Doctor sitting beside her on the couch.

"See? This is what we missed last year. Bet you're glad we stayed, now."

"I suppose there is something to be said for standing still once in a while," he relented. "Lets you catch your breath."

"Wow! You really _are_ becoming domesticated, aren't you?!"

"Now, now - I didn't say _that_ exactly; you're just a bad influence on me, Rose Tyler!"

"Really?" She leant in closer to him. "I can be a worse influence, you know," she whispered.

"Oh really?"

"Oh, yes. I can be a bad, bad girl…" Just then, a new song came on.

"Ooh - I LOVE this one!" exclaimed Jackie - and began to sing at the top of her voice. "I'm horny - horny, horny, horny…" The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Right - that's _it_. I can't take it anymore. You make some excuse and be in the Tardis within the next five minutes, or I'm going to start without you - right?" With that, he leapt off the couch, and bolted for the door. Rose sat with her mouth open for all of a minute - then her brain leapt into gear. She got up from the couch.

"Mum - Mum!" Jackie stopped dancing, and turned to face her daughter.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Em… there's a few things The Doctor needs to work on in the Tardis, and he needs my help. We'll be back, though."

"You promise?" asked Jackie. "You're not shooting off?"

"No, Mum - I promise. We'll be back later tonight, or tomorrow morning."

"Okay - I'll expect you back in the morning. But - on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You're both coming to Bev's party with me - no arguments." Rose thought for a second.

"Okay." Lifting her and The Doctor's presents, she made for the door. "See ya in the morning!" She was halfway down the stairs, when she realised what had just happened - she'd just accepted a party invitation on The Doctor's behalf. How would she tell him? _When_ would she tell him? _Well, not in the next few hours at least_, she decided. Reaching the front door of the building, she ran full pelt for the Tardis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: next chapter will be the last


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: last chapter !!!!!!!!!!

A.N: hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it

A.N: special thanks to:

One of the riddles

X-Jack's Sparrow-X

bex19

kiss-her-theta

DoctorWhoRules

0 Keelie 0

X-TheDoctor'sCompanion-X

For reviewing

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breathless, Rose reached the door of the Tardis, and fumbled with her key.

"Damn!" she exclaimed, and it dropped to the ground. Certain she heard laughter close by, she quickly picked it up. Key in lock-turn-open door. The Doctor was leaning against the banister. Ever so casually, he checked his watch.

"Three minutes, twenty nine seconds. Not bad. Keep that up, and you'll break world records."

"You sod! It was _you_ laughing, wasn't it?" Nodding, he creased up - and she frowned. "You couldn't just have opened the door?"

"Oh, no. That wouldn't have been _half_ as much fun," he grinned. "Still, it proved something to me."

"And what might that be?"

"That you're as keen as I am. I was getting worried!" Rose closed the gap between them in two strides, and threw her arms around him. She captured his bottom lip between the two of hers, and it all snowballed from there. He swept her into his arms, and made for his room…

Rose had been wondering when to tell him about the party. Not all the time (she'd had her mind on other things, obviously), but idly. During seduction, amidst the throes of passion…. afterglow?

"I've got something to tell you.." she decided just to bite the bullet.

"Oh yeah?"

"You're calm? I mean, you're cool, calm and collected?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"If you keep asking me, I won't be."

"Erm… I've told Mum we'll go to Bev's party…" Rose winced , and waited for the blast.

"You've WHAT??!!" She turned in the bed to face him.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She wanted assurance that we weren't skipping off somewhere. _Then_ she said I could go, but on one condition. What was I supposed to do?" she repeated.

"_Said you could go?_ What age are you, Rose?"

"Bit difficult to tell, actually - for obvious reasons."

"That hurt, Rose." She sighed. "Look - you'll have to tell your Mum about us."

"I know. Just… gimme a bit of time, right? I have my reasons. You trust me, right?"

"You know I do. Okay - we'll go. That's the second thing you have to make up to me, though." Rose grinned.

"You just keep score, and I'll keep making it up…" Leaning up a little, she kissed him so passionately, she took his breath away. "I love you, Doctor."

"Love you too, Rose." With that, he pulled the duvet further up over them.

"One more thing.."

"What?" He wanted to know.

"This has been the best Christmas ever.." They snuggled up together and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: might do a sequel - what do you think?


End file.
